One Night
by A Sirius Crush On Moony
Summary: Sirius and Regulus have got a lot of tension, and when they are forced to share a room, this tension needs to be eradicated. Regulus/Sirius incest smut


**My first proper attempt at smut. Hopefully it's not too bad :S I can't get enough of Sirius/Regulus right now, they're just too hot ;)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>One Night<strong>

It was just for one night. They could control themselves. It wasn't like it was the most difficult thing on the planet. Okay, perhaps it was for them. They had both mentally prepared themselves but no amount of preparing could _really_ prepare them for this night.

Sirius gulped as he stepped into the bedroom. Why did they have to be staying over at their cousins' house overnight? They never stayed overnight. And why did Sirius and Regulus have to share a room?

There was only one bed.

"I'm so sorry, boys," Aunt Druella said from the hallway. "You'll have to share a bed. I hope that's not too much trouble."

"No, not at all," Regulus said, glancing sideways and smirking at Sirius. Sirius rolled his eyes and closed the door so that it was only them in the room.

"So," he said awkwardly, staring at the floor. "Maybe we should just sleep and get it over with?"

"Why not make the best out of the situation?" Regulus suggested, sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning back on his hands.

Sirius bit his lip and fought of the urge to attack his younger brother and rip off his clothes. He cleared his throat. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" Regulus asked, batting his eyelashes.

"Looking all sexy," Sirius muttered, casting his eyes somewhere – anywhere – else. He looked up when he heard the familiar _popping_ sound of buttons being undone, to see Regulus slowly unbuttoning his shirt while keeping his eyes locked on Sirius's face and and his lips slightly parted.

Sirius tried not to drool. Now he felt like a dog alright, his friends could make all the jokes in the world but Regulus was drool-worthy.

He watched as Regulus slid his shirt off over his shoulders and sat there topless. Sirius's eyes dropped down to his brother's muscular chest and the lines disappearing beneath his belt. He stared at the prominent bulge in his trousers with hungry eyes.

"My face is up here, Sirius."

Sirius kept staring at the boner and licked his lips suggestively. "Your cock is down there."

"Mmm, very clever," Regulus said, leaning back even further. "Why don't you come and get it?"

Sirius didn't need telling twice; he lunged forwards and jumped on top of Regulus, pinning him down to the bed and shoving his tongue into his mouth. They fought for dominance. Sirius bit lightly on Regulus's lip, making him moan.

"I love it when you moan," Sirius whispered in his ear. "I'm going to seduce you."

"Ohhh," Regulus moaned as Sirius started planting hot kisses all over his neck, going down his body. "Oh yeah, Sirius."

Sirius left a trail of kisses down his entire chest and stomach, stopping at the zip on Regulus's trousers. He peered up at his brother, who had his head thrown back and was breathing loudly.

"Do it," he groaned.

Sirius grabbed the zip with his teeth and slowly unzipped Regulus's trousers.

"Suck my dick," Regulus growled, staring down at Sirius with a look of pure lust. Sirius swallowed and nodded, trying his hardest not to come right there and then. Regulus looked so irresistible.

He put his hand into Regulus's boxers and grabbed his cock, stroking it gently and smirking. "You're so hard, aren't you."

"Yes."

"Do you want me to put it in my mouth?" Sirius teased, pulling it out and putting his face next to it so that Regulus would feel his warm breaths.

"_YES_!"

Sirius kissed the tip, making a tremor run up Regulus's entire body and he emitted a low moan.

"That's good," he panted. "Mmm."

Sirius swirled his tongue in circles around the tip slowly, stopping every now and again to peer up at Regulus's face. He bit his lip and without warning put the whole thing in his mouth, sucking and licking all over.

Regulus thrusted into his mouth forcefully, groaning loudly and clinging onto the bedsheets. "Yes," he panted. "Take it. Mmm. Let me fuck your mouth."

Sirius deep-throated him, taking it as far down his throat as it would go and then pulling back quickly to continue teasing the tip.

"You like that?" Sirius asked, leaning back and licking up the shaft. The noises Regulus was making indicated that he was enjoying it.

"Do you want me to make you cum in my mouth?"

"I want you to swallow every last drop," Regulus said. "What are you waiting for?"

Sirius peered up through half-closed eyes at Regulus and winked. He pressed his lips to the tip, brushing his wet tongue over the slit.

He slowly dragged the very tip of his tongue up the shaft, teasing it. Regulus's body shook each time Sirius's tongue made contact with his cock. Sirius wrapped his lips around the shaft and licked up and down, smearing it with saliva.

He wrenched his head back and grasped it with one hand, rubbing it up and down fast and twisting his wrist. He could feel it getting harder and harder in his hand, which was sliding up and down it with ease.

He took Regulus's cock back in his mouth and started sucking again, his tongue flat against the underside of the shaft.

Regulus swallowed and bit his lip hard as he watched Sirius's head bob up and down. He could hear Sirius's quiet sucking sounds, which only made him moan more.

"God," he breathed, digging his nails into his leg and closing his eyes. "Yes..."

Sirius started going faster, and Regulus could feel himself reaching the brink of orgasm, panting loudly and lightly thrusting into Sirius's mouth. He couldn't believe how good it felt, the warmth of Sirius's mouth surrounding him and driving him crazy with lust.

"Oh Merlin," Regulus said as his entire body shook with the force of his orgasm. He felt a slow release of energy that had been building up. His heart was beating fast and he closed his eyes, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

Sirius swallowed and licked Regulus's cock clean, and then stood up. "Mmm, delicious," he teased.

"C'mere," Regulus said, grabbing Sirius's arm and pulling him up towards him. "Cum all over my face."

"Mmm, you sure?"

"Yes."

Sirius knelt with one leg either side of Regulus's face, with his hard cock in his hand. He began stroking it, gaining speed.

Regulus stared up hungrily at Sirius and put his finger in his mouth. He kept his eyes locked on Sirius's as he slowly began sucking on his finger, putting it in and out of his mouth.

Sirius moaned, stroking his cock faster and faster. He was sweating and his arm was beginning to ache. He could feel himself about to come, and leaned in closer to Regulus's face.

"Oh jeez, yes!" he yelled as he slowed down, letting his hot white cum shoot out all over his brother's face. He collapsed backwards and ran his fingers through his hair exhaustedly.

"That was amazing," he breathed.

Regulus licked around his lips to swallow all of Sirius's cum that he could. "You taste good," he said, smirking.

Sirius grabbed his wand and pointed it at Regulus. "Scourgify," he said, washing the cum off of his face.

Regulus sat up and leaned over to kiss Sirius slowly. Sirius moaned into his mouth and reached up to tangle his fingers in Regulus's hair.

As they parted, Regulus smiled and sighed. "I think I'm in love with you, Sirius."

Sirius laughed a little and nodded. "I think I'm in love with you, too."

And Sirius knew from that moment on that it was not just for one night. No way would he ever be able to stop himself from doing this again. He loved Regulus, no matter how wrong it was. He loved him, and nothing else mattered.

**~The End~**


End file.
